It Was Always You
by klgw
Summary: This is just the one of many ways that Lily and James could have gotten together. This is my interpretation of that.


A/N: I have been having a little writers block on my other story, 'Marauders Never Learn' so I decided to write something new, to get my mind more focused on things.

So, please read and review!

It was always you.

James Potter walked into the Gryffindor common room and looked around for his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Hey, James, over here!" Mary McDonald, one of Lily Evan's friends called to him.

He strolled over, getting the attention of the teenage girl population, 3rd year and up.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking around to see if Lily was around. He had always fancied her, yet she had always thought of him as an arrogant toerag.

"Lily's been looking for you," she said, sitting back down on the sofa, next to Lily's other friend Alice, and her boyfriend Frank.

"Really?" his eyebrows went up into his hair line, disappearing into his messy black hair.

"Really," she nodded, opening her book that she had been reading before. "she said for me to tell you she was in the library. So bye." She lifted her hand in a wave and then went back to reading.

Alice and Frank were too busy talking to notice him, so he left without saying goodbye, closing the portrait door behind him.

As he got closer to the library, he stopped and thought it through. _What if she just wants to yell at me again? I mean, I try to cut down on the amount of pranks and hexes I do, but is that enough? _

At that, he started to walk again toward the library. When he entered, he looked around for Lily and found her sitting by herself in a window seat, reading a book.

For a moment, James just stopped and looked at her. He watched as she tucked a stray piece of red silky hair back around her ear, and the way that she was biting her lip in concentration. Also the way she kept fidgeting, as if she could not get comfortable.

He walked up to her, which scared her just a bit. Well, enough for her to fall off the seat.

"Oops! Sorry! Sorry!" James said, helping her up. He helped her up by the armpits, like you would a child, but her still got tingles from doing so.

Lily blushed a deep red that made her look like a tomato and kept rubbing her arms, as if she was nervous.

"I didn't think you were going to come." she said, looking into James's eyes.

"Well, I did," He smirked, his eyes twinkling. "What did you want from me Evans?" James asked, backing away and sitting down at a random table. Students around them stared, shocked, as Lily and James talked to each other, with out a fight breaking out.

"Well…" Lily sat down aswell and tucked her hair behind her ear again nervously. "I finally realised that Mary and Alice were right." She said simply, staring hard at James.

"Right about… what?" he asked gently, looking down at his intertwined hands resting on the table in front of him.

"Right about… you James." She said, reaching across the table and holding one of his hands in her own.

That was the first time she had called him by his first name for several years, and it didn't go unnoticed by him at all.

"What did they say," he asked again, covering his other hand over theirs.

"They said that you weren't the person I thought you were. They said that you only did the things you did around me, because you thought they would impress me. And guess what, I believed them." She looked up at him through her long lashes and smiled, causing a bright smile to come on his face in return.

He lifted the hand that rested on top of both of theirs and placed it on Lily's cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I'm so glad that you came around." He whispered, causing her to open her eyes. "Lily?" he said. She nodded. "I've liked you from the moment I saw you. You and your amazing beauty."

She looked up at him then and grabbed his face in between her hands. "Well its good I came to my sense then, isn't it?" she then leaned in quick and pecked him on the lips.

James was so stunned that she had kissed him that he didn't respond for a while, until Lily kissed him again, causing wolf whistles to erupt around them

"Uh oh," James murmured against Lily's lips. "How are we going to get them not to say anything." He whispered, causing her to laugh.

A/N: thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!

Klgw xx


End file.
